Who could it be now?
by California Gruesome
Summary: Someone keeps knocking at my door. Tell them to stop! No! Go away! Butters songfic. Who could it be now?-Men at work


Authors Note: So I've written like…3 things so far? Two chapters for my Never ending OC fic, now I'm making a songfic for butters? I must be either really bored or have a lot of time on my hands…xD anyway! This is my first ever songfic. Okai? So it WILL BE HORRIBLE DX and btw, this is in butters' p.o.v!

* * *

Oh, hamburgers. I was grounded again for being a n-naughty boy. My dad sure was sore when h-he found out I was gay. But by golly! Being gay is..okay isn't it? Mom and dad said they were going out and not to answer the door until th-they came home.

And that was my pr-problem.

Someone was knocking at my door. At this hour? Je-Jesus. I'm tired. Leave me alone

_**Who could it be knocking at my door?**_

_**Go 'way. Don't come 'round here no more**_

_**Can't you see that it's late at night?**_

_**I'm very tired, and I'm not feeling right**_

My pa-parents said not to answer. By golly I wasn't gonna get in any more trouble!

All I wanted to do was be a good little boy, and to stay out of trouble.

"Go away!" I shouted

_**All I wish is to be alone.**_

_**Stay away, don't you invade my home**_

"Butters! Let me in! It's your father!"

Wh-what lies are these! It isn't him! He said they'd be back by-by 9:00 pm! It's 7:30!

"Th-that's not true!" I protested.

He had better g-go away. It doesn't make s-sense. If he tries to co-come in I'll just run away!

_**Best off if you hang outside**_

_**Don't come in, I'll only run and hide!**_

I didn't hear him anymore….but then I heard another voice!

"Butters! It's your mother! Let us in or you'll be double grounded!"

N-now someone is trying to be my mom? NO!

_**Who could it be now?**_

_**Who could it be now?**_

_**Who could it be now?**_

_**Who could it be now?**_

Well if they won't leave me alone I-I guess I'll just have to escape!

_**Who can it be knocking at my door?**_

_**Make no sound, tip-toe across the floor.**_

'Shhh!' I said to myself. If he hears me he'll just stay there!

_**If he hears, he'll knock all die!**_

_**I'll be trapped, and here I'll have to stay**_

"Butters! We brought someone to help you with your problem! Let us in now!"

A-a problem? I HAVE no problem! Leave me alone!

"Butters we know your il1 please let us help!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I screeched. Why can't these people stop pretending to be my parents!?

_**I've done no harm, I keep to myself.**_

_**There's nothing wrong with, my state of mental health**_

"LEOPOLD! YOU LET US IN RIGHT NOW! We're worried about you! You TALK to your stuffed animals for christ sake!"

"MR BUN BUN IS NOT A STUFF ANIMAL!"

_**I like it here with my childhood friends**_

_**Here they come, those feelings again!**_

_**Who could it be now?**_

_**Who could it be now?**_

_**Who could it be now?**_

_**Who could it be now?**_

"Butters, your gay"

Only my parents know that! It must be them!

I opened the door. There was a man behind them with a t-shirt reading "Pray the Gay away!"

"H-hi mom and dad! Who's this?" I asked nervously. Oh hamburgers I must've been in big trouble!

"Butters, this man is going to help you with your problems" My dad said.

"Uh uh…what problem?"

"Your…your just bi-curious butters" Mom answered me. I really had no idea what they were t-talking about..

"B-bi curious? No no I'm just gay!"

"Butters, you're going to make some new friends for about a month when we send you away"

"when you WHAT?"

_**Is it the man come to take me away?**_

_**Why do they follow me?**_

_**It's not the future that I can see**_

_**It's just my fantasy**_

There was no use in protesting, so I just decided to go along with it. They told me to pack my bags and get ready to go.

_**Ohhhh…who could it be now?**_

_**Who could it be now?**_

_**Who could it be now?**_

_**Who could it be now?**_

I suppose I did have a problem, and my parents just wanted to help me!

_**Oh…who can it be now?**_

I got in the car and we drove off to this camp where little boys had the same problem as me!

_**Ohhhh…we oh…..who can it who can it?**_

Well I guess I=I'm gonna have myself an ad-venture! I can't wait now!

_**Ohhhhhh we oh oh yeah yeah~~~~**_

**Authors note: Yes, I warned you of how badly it sucked. Butters is WAY OOC it isn't funny. I'm disappointed with this songfic, but I had to get it off my chest. Oh well, let me prepare myself for oh so many flames! *prepares for impact***


End file.
